dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Battle Royale
Precautionary Notes This DBX isn't gonna be like most. It will feature several different combatants fighting across many different settings set throughout a single universe. Bowser, Goku, Vegeta, Asriel Dreemurr, Discord, Arceus, Solaris (Sonic), SCP-682, and Romeo (Minecraft: Story Mode) are just ten powerful combatants in this entire table. This also takes place chronologically after Bowser vs Bill Cipher, which is my first DBX, so expect King Koopa to be the only core Mario character to be in this battle. So, let's get cracking, shall we? Fight NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Scene One Outer Space Bowser piloted his Clown Car across the galactic web, gazing upon galaxy after galaxy. There were a whole lot of worlds to choose from, but only so many of them are hospitable for a kingdom. The first world he had landed on was too hot, almost melted his Clown Car. The second one, too many earthquakes. The third world he went to, while inhabited, was nothing more than an intergalactic prison. He had no words to describe the fourth one's insane cold, filled to the brim with liquid nitrogen. "I wonder how long I must continue this search." the Koopa King said. "I cannot believe that it has been a whole year that I've played this game of cat and planet, and still nothing even closely familiar. *sigh* If only my son was with- just let it go, Bowser. You've mourned three times this... month. Hopefully, I get lucky and find a world a lot like my old one and-" Bowser thought aloud before he heard something clank on his shell. "It better not be the cops again, I had enough of those guys for the past year already." the Koopa King snarled as he turned to look at the perpetrator. Fortunately, it was not the Intergalactic Police, and he was sure that he's been past their bounds already, thanks to his blazing speeds faster than light. The perpetrator was some sort of weird pink figure in white pants. "Alright, what are you? Some kind of bounty hunter!?" Bowser growled. "Me Buu, kill you!" Kid Buu said as Bowser looked at him. "Well then, Buu. Ya got a death wish or not?" Bowser asked the First God of Destruction snarled at him like a wild animal would before throwing a ki blast at the Koopa King, who simply moved out of the way with an look of unamusement on his face. "Well, I'll take that as a yes." Both combatants started at each other, charging their attacks. Bowser charged a fireball while Kid Buu charged a ki ball, both of which were released at the same time, creating an explosion of energy when they met. Bowser released a stream of fire, in which Kid Buu teleported away from, just behind Bowser as he launched another ki ball at him, which bounced off his shell. "Trying to take me from behind, huh? Is that the best you-" What Bowser had to say was interrupted when Kid Buu punched his Clown Car, sending him several meters away. When Kid Buu charged again, the Koopa King grabbed his antenna and began punching him repeatedly. That is, until the Majin blasted a ki ball at Bowser's Clown Car, which caused it to short-circuit for a while and go in various directions, causing Bowser to release Kid Buu as he went to the controls and managed to get it back to normal. "Buu kill turtle!" Kid Buu said as he began charging at Bowser. "Nah, I'm good." Bowser said as he grabbed Buu's antenna, this time throwing him at MFTL+ speeds to some distant galaxy. "See ya later, loser." Bowser said before piloting his clown car into another galaxy. Even after a year without a decent fight, he still has it. Meanwhile in the galaxy where Kid Buu was being thrown at, a man stood. That is, if you can count being made of blocks, having blue skin and glowing eyes as a man. That was Romeo, aka, the Admin. He has recently exited the Minecraft world, not wanting to get hit by that accursed Golden Gauntlet. One more hit and he would've permanently lost his powers. Sure, he has gained some of his powers, but not all of them have returned to him. "Yes, this universe will be my next conquest." Romeo said before he was knocked by something. He turned around to see none other than Kid Buu, who had been dazed out by Bowser's throw. "Jeez, is this the way someone greets another around here?" Romeo said as he looked towards the now aware Majin, who's eyes met with daggers onto Romeo's. "So, you wanna fight, eh." Romeo said as he transformed into a giant version of Vos. "Then if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." the Vos Colossus bellowed as he attempted to punch the Majin, who dodged at the last second, remembering what happened with Bowser. He then shot ki balls at the Vos Colossus, who blocked them with his arms. He then summoned some obsidian blocks, all of which were a meter long, wide and high, and threw them at Kid Buu. Kid Buu zapped a strange light from his antenna, turning the blocks into sweets before eating them. "Well, that was poorly planned." Romeo said as he reverted back to his base form. "Alright, take this!" Romeo said as he summoned two Prismarine Colossi to distract Kid Buu. "Oh well, my current objective wasn't to fight, anyway." With that, Romeo teleported away, ready to build New Romeoburg and start his conquest on the nearest habitable world. Scene 2 To be made... Category:Battle Royales Category:Omniversia999 Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Anime vs. Video Game Themed DBX Fights Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Alien vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:God vs. Monster Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Anime/Manga vs. TV Show Themed DBX Category:'Final Boss' themed DBXs Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights